


a journey taken together

by Kawaii Dragoness (fandomonymous)



Series: Mindcrack Altverse [1]
Category: MindCrack, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomonymous/pseuds/Kawaii%20Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A direct sequel to <a href="http://mindcrack-love.dreamwidth.org/1039.html">Perceptions</a> by guiltyshirts at Dreamwidth. In which BdoubleO answers a question on Kurt's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a journey taken together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perceptions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11617) by guiltyshirts @ Dreamwidth. 



> Setting: I'm continuing to use the Altverse setting, and assuming the party takes place in Minecraft. This means that what happened in the 40% [charity](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i07bcNWPzhA) [video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNUQFXNHROM) in Moonbase Alpha actually happened on the Moon. Kurt looks like real!Kurt, but he's dressed as the Tenth Doctor and the 3D glasses are in his pocket; Bdubs looks, well, exactly like himself, conveniently enough. I will let you decide what Zisteau looks like. :P As with the fic this one jumps off from, all bits of timeline are all kinds of jumbled together.
> 
> Title is vaguely inspired by that [infamous Bdubs quote](http://www.reddit.com/r/mindcrack/comments/x0rwk/big_difference_in_finding_something_on_video_and/) about "boring" parts of LPs. Oh, and yes, Zisteau really has made [magazines for TNT cannons using cobblestone generators](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL973B7B4180004505&feature=plcp) in the past.

Kurt entered the building again, and almost turned right back around out to the balcony. It seemed the firecrackers had continued to escalate - it looked like Zisteau was creating some sort of magazine that would allow Vechs and Etho to automatically reload a chaos cannon that would fire from the platform they were on out to the mountains and forests stretching far ahead of them. It was powered by a cobblestone generator. Kurt watched the light from the cascading lava flicker across Zisteau's face, watched the embers glow and dance across his features.

_Whiskey. What I need right now is whiskey._

There were a few people at the bar, all congregated on one side to watch the cannonfire, but the other half of the bar was empty. Kurt slid into an empty stool and ordered another glass. Wolfie, in a rare move of sharpness, jumped onto the stool to his left and sat down. As the bartender retrieved the order, Kurt turned back to the cannon in progress, trying very hard to concentrate on the mechanism itself and not the way light and shadow played on the face of the one making it.

"Man, they are just wrecking the landscape ahead of us, aren't they?"

It was BdoubleO. Kurt wasn't sure how he had escaped his peripheral vision and made it to the stool to his right, but he had. Kurt grinned a little. "No respect for the natural wonders in front of them."

BdoubleO laughed at that, probably a little more than the joke really allowed. "I was looking for you a little bit ago and couldn't find you."

"I was over there." Kurt tilted his head to the balcony doors.

"Watching the moon rise?"

Kurt nodded, picking up the glass that had just been delivered and taking a sip.

"Remember when we went there?" BdoubleO asked.

"How could I forget? I mean yeah, we didn't exactly do well on the mission, but it's hard to forget your first time on the moon. Feeling close to weightless even with so much equipment, seeing the stars without light pollution, even the harsh sunrise." Kurt closed his eyes and let his mind travel back. It had been wonderful - to see things as only a privileged few might, to look out upon all of humanity adrift on a rock circling a star. To escape society, to escape obligation, to escape the expectations of everyone for a little while.

"Well we did it the second time, the three of us. And it really was something...something special. I was glad to be there with you."

"Mmm." Kurt opened his eyes again and turned to his friend. "Thanks for being there. I think people appreciated it, as a milestone, to see you."

"It was a pleasure! You know, if you had told me before we met that I'd get a thrill out of going to the Moon - well, maybe I'd believe you, but I don't know if I would have been as enthusiastic without you."

Kurt nodded and turned back to watch the construction process. Looked like they were making the clock that would automate it now. He sipped quietly, trying to suppress all the thoughts he had apparently failed to leave on the balcony.

"Something on your mind?" Apparently Kurt had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he had forgotten that BdoubleO was still next to him. He didn't want to admit the whole truth - no, that was too much to bear, he couldn't burden the other man with something he barely understood himself. But he could ask another question - something which had indeed been troubling him, which might help implicitly.

"Um, well, so." Kurt took a deep breath. "Why did you ask Guude to admit me into Mindcrack?"

"What, do you want to leave or something?"

"No! No, I just. Ugh." Kurt took another sip and looked down into his glass. "Why would you want him to take a chance on me?"

"Well you wanted to get better at this, right? Actually do some multiplayer, learn to interact with others a little more comfortably. And I figured if I could get you to a server I know will treat you well, it'd be better than you trying to find one on your own."

"Yeah, but - what do I bring? How can I compare?"

"What do you mean? You do amazing things."

"Like what? I barely build, I don't do redstone, I don't get mob theory. What do I contribute?"

"You're so determined to keep exploring and to keep walking despite the world starting to shudder under your feet - I'd be scared to walk that world, scared to glitch into something and watch it all fall apart." BdoubleO took a deep breath. Kurt turned to look at the other man, and his expression was a rare one - completely serious and intense, with a hint of something Kurt couldn't place. "And you're one of the best and most passionate commentators I know. When the rest of us are talking about video games or stupid stories or complaining about our lives, you're inspiring people to give to charity and to study science. It's - it's amazing, what you do for the world."

"I just - ah -" Kurt turned the glass around in his hand and watched the amber liquid swirl inside. He felt unprepared to face the other man's expression. "I just feel so inadequate compared to the rest of you." He looked out to the now completed cannon, now being loaded. "Like - I don't know why people give me any attention compared to everyone else. And I don't know if they even should."

"Heh, well. If Guude's taught me anything it's this - it's fruitless trying to dissect why any of us are able to make a living doing what we do; it's pointless to try to make it into a formula that you just repeat forever. But there will always be people that care about everything you do and appreciate you, and there will be those that don't realize the work you put into it. And it's not your fault that others don't realize - there's nothing you can do about it. If you focus on making things that make you happy, that make you proud, the rest will just come, and those that do care for you and appreciate you will be there for you."

Kurt turned to BdoubleO in that moment. The cannon fired, a flash of light and sound to dazzle and delight - and neither man seemed to notice.


End file.
